dragons_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Updates
Note: Any timers displayed assume the event will end at 6:00 AM UTC (GMT) on the date in question unless more specific data is available. * These timers are not official game content and are for information purposes only. * Dragons World Wiki and/or Wiki Staff make no promises as to the accuracy of displayed timers, and are not responsible for how Wiki users or contributors use any provided information. ---- ='Current / Active Updates'= January 19, 2018 * Breeding Probability Increase: 0.05 → 0.2 ** Lotus Dragon * Random Eggs ** Unbelievable Egg: *** Fire Triton Dragon ** Wonderful Egg: *** Dark Cult Dragon ---- ='Recent Updates'= ---- January 16, 2018 * Tournament 186: ** BP Rewards: *** Mysterious Egg (10,500pts) *** Armor of Ancient Days (18,000pts) *** Brick Dragon (75,000pts) ** Rank Prizes: *** Secret Egg (301-500), Inexplicable Egg (176-300), Enigmatic Egg (101-175) *** Armor of the Thousand-Year Sunset (16-100) *** Christmas Star Dragon (1-15) * Dragon Sale 70% off: ** Gunpowder Dragon 525 ** Galaxy Dragon 675 ** Walnut Dragon 525 ---- January 13, 2018 Quest Chain ---- January 11, 2018 * Tournament 185: ** BP Rewards: *** Mysterious Egg (10,500pts) *** Armor of the Storm Conqueror (18,000pts) *** Egyptian Dragon (75,000pts) ** Rank Prizes: *** Secret Egg (301-500), Inexplicable Egg (176-300), Enigmatic Egg (101-175) *** Armor of the Tsunami Conqueror (16-100) *** Flesheating Dragon (1-15) ---- December 29, 2017 Random Eggs Sale ---- December 27, 2017 * Tournament 184: ** BP Rewards: *** Mysterious Egg (11,000pts) *** Armor of Magical Hours (18,500pts) *** Armor of Magic Days (80,000pts) *** Snow Queen Dragon (160,000pts) ** Rank Prizes: *** Secret Egg (351-650), Inexplicable Egg (201-350), Enigmatic Egg (101-200) *** Armor of Spellbound Weeks (16-100) *** Flesheating Dragon (1-15) * Dragon Sale 70% off: ** Extraterrestrial Dragon 675 ** Continent Dragon 525 ** Horned Dragon 525 ---- December 22, 2017 * IAP: ** Santa's Helper Dragon $9.99 ** Battle Dragon $24.99 ** Abyss Dragon $49.99 ---- December 19, 2017 * Tournament 183: ** BP Rewards: *** Mysterious Egg (10,500pts) *** Armor of Magic Days (18,000pts) *** Rudolph Dragon (75,000pts) ** Rank Prizes: *** Secret Egg (301-500), Inexplicable Egg (176-300), Enigmatic Egg (101-175) *** Armor of Spellbound Weeks (16-100) *** Flesheating Dragon (1-15) * Dragon Sale 70% off: ** Opal Dragon 525 ** Tidal Dragon 600 ** Raccoon Dragon 525 ---- December 15, 2017 * Breeding Probability Increase: 0.05 → 0.2 ** Reef Dragon * Random Eggs ** Unbelievable Egg: *** Nomad Dragon ** Wonderful Egg: *** Eolithic Dragon *** Cryolite Dragon ---- December 12, 2017 * Tournament 182: ** BP Rewards: *** Mysterious Egg (10,500pts) *** The Fiery Rose Armor (18,000pts) *** Fire Lizard Dragon (75,000pts) ** Rank Prizes: *** Secret Egg (301-500), Inexplicable Egg (176-300), Enigmatic Egg (101-175) *** The Incandescent Orchid Armor (16-100) *** Flesheating Dragon (1-15) * Dragon Sale 70% off: ** Crusher Dragon 525 ** Tsunami Dragon 525 ** Chameleon Dragon 600 ---- December 8, 2017 • Quest Venetian Dragon ---- December 5, 2017 * Tournament 181: ** BP Rewards: *** Mysterious Egg *** Armor of Spontaneous Changes *** Seven-Tailed Fox Dragon ** Rank Rewards: *** Secret Egg, Inexplicable Egg, Enigmatic Egg *** Armor of Oblivion Storms *** Flesheating Dragon * Dragon Sale: ** Aztec Dragon 450 ** Sunrise Dragon 525 ** Shadow Dragon 630 ---- November 28, 2017 * Tournament 180: ** BP Rewards: *** Mysterious Egg *** The Armor of Shining Darkness *** Deja Vu Dragon ** Rank Rewards: *** Secret Egg, Inexplicable Egg, Enigmatic Egg *** The Armor of Light and Darkness *** Mars Dragon ---- November 27, 2017 * Dragon Sale: ** Lace Dragon 525 ** Elven Dragon 450 ** Seabreeze Dragon 525 ---- November 23, 2017 * IAP: ** Kangaroo Dragon $9.99 ** Feathery Dragon $24.99 ** Keeper Dragon $49.99 ---- November 21, 2017 * Tournament 179: ** BP Rewards: *** Mysterious Egg *** Armor of Aeonic Fire *** Cerberus Dragon ** Rank Rewards: *** Secret Egg, Inexplicable Egg, Enigmatic Egg *** Armor of Eternal Flame *** Mars Dragon * Dragon Sale: ** Deep-Sea Dragon 450 ** Paper Dragon 600 ** Paint Dragon 525 ---- November 18, 2017 * Breeding Probability Increase: 0.05 → 0.2 ** Frog Dragon * Random Eggs ** Unbelievable Egg: *** Noble Dragon ** Wonderful Egg: *** Demiurge Dragon *** Ancient Flame Dragon ---- ='Archived Updates'= ---- Older Updates can be found HERE. Category:Updates Category:News